1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wideband antenna, and more particularly, to a wideband antenna increasing antenna bandwidth via a matching adjustment element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An antenna is used for transmitting or receiving radio waves, to communicate or exchange wireless signals. An electronic product with wireless communication function, such as a laptop, a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc., usually accesses a wireless network through a built-in antenna. Therefore, for facilitating a user to access the wireless communication network, an ideal antenna should have a wide bandwidth and a small size to meet the trend of compact electronic products, so as to integrate the antenna into a portable wireless communication equipment. In addition, an ideal antenna should cover different frequency bands required for different wireless communication networks.
In the prior art, one of the common antennas for wireless communication is a planar inverted F antenna (PIFA), as implied by the name, whose shape is similar to a rotated and inverted “F”. However, a bandwidth and bandwidth percentage of the PIFA are not good enough especially in low frequency band, and thus its application range is limited. Therefore, how to improve antenna bandwidth effectively to apply to wireless communication systems with wide frequency band such as long term evolution (LTE) has become a goal of the industry.